Yuri's Birthday Live
Live#1: Idol: Yuri Lelira Coord: Wish Ribbon Idol L Coord Cyalume: MS Perfect Y Cyalume Coord Song: Aozora Jumping Heart Stage: Girly Room Stage Coord Change Start! Meganee: Happy Birthday Yuri-chan! The blue on the coord fits you so much! Yuri: Wish Ribbon Idol L Coord! Romaji = Mita koto nai yume no kidou oikakete Shining Road Hashiridasu kono kimochi Massugu ni ikioi yoku kimi o sagashiteta yo Chotto matte nante muri tobidasou Bokutachi no naka no yuuki ga sawaideru Itsumo no sekai ga atarashii tobira o (Motto) kakushiteru no (Let's go!) zenbu aketai yo hora, issho ni ne! Hajimetai! My Story (saa ima da) aoi sora ga matteru Yume o dakishimete Jumping Heart Sore dake de ashita e to susumeru seishun masshigura!? Hajimatta toki no (Sunshine Story) tokimeki zutto daiji ni ne Yume o tsukamae ni yuku yo Donna koto ga okoru no ka wakaranai no mo tanoshimi sa Open Mind Tsutaenakya tsutawaranai Saisho kara kanpeki ni dekiru hazu wa nai kara Toriaezu genki ni tobidasou Bokutachi no sutaato rain gooru wa tooi kana Mabushii sekai de yobu koe ga kikoeta (Motto) kiite mitakute (Let's go!) hikari no mukou e hora, issho ni ne! Kaetai na! My Future (saa doko e) taiyou ga noboru you ni Yume yo kagayaite Charging Heart Chikara ippai kanaeyou negai o seishun pikkari da!? Kaetai to omou (Sunshine mission) kimochi ga kitto daiji dayo Yume o tsukamae ni yuku yo Minna to nara setsumei wa dekinai kedo daijoubu sa Making Drama Switch On! Magical Memory Forest Premium! Cyalume Change~! Jumping Heart datte hajimetai koto ga Charging Heart ima mitsukatta bakkari Gooru wa doko? Doko darou? Wakaranai! Wakaranai demo ne tanoshi sou dayo Hajimetai! My Story aoi sora ga matteru Yume o dakishimete Jumping Heart Sore dake de ashita e to susumeru seishun masshigura!? Hajimatta toki no (Sunshine Story) tokimeki zutto daiji ni ne Yume o tsukamae ni yuku yo Donna koto ga okoru no ka wakaranai mirai Yume o tsukamae ni yuku yo Minna to nara setsumei wa dekinai kedo daijoubu sa... masshigura! |-| English = Let's chase the orbit of unseen dreams! Shining Road My feelings run as I'm vigorously looking for you, Wait a minute! This can't be, It's the courage that touches us inside The world's always full of (more) hidden new doors (Let's go!) I want to open them, Let's look for them together! I want to start my story (Right now), the blue sky is waiting for us, It's a jumping heart that embraces our dreams, a youth that advances straight to tomorrow, It's our time to start our (sunshine story), the excitement's important to me, Let’s go and take hold of our dreams No matter what happens, even if we don't understand, let's look forward to it Open Mind You must teach it But you don't Because I have never been able to be perfect For now, let’s fly energetically From our start line, I wonder if the goal is far away. In this shining world, I heard you call out for me (More) I wanted to hear you (Let’s go!) Towards the other side of the light Let’s go together! I want to change my future (So, where to) by rising up like the sun Our dreams shined Charging heart Let’s use all our strength to grant our desires Isn’t youth surprising!? “I want to change,” I thought (Sunshine mission) Our feelings are surely important Let’s go and take hold of our dreams If it’s with everyone, it’s fine even if I can’t explain it Jumping heart But the fact that I want to start Charging heart I found it just about now Where is the goal? I wonder where it is? I don’t know I don’t know, but let’s still have fun I want to start my story; The blue sky is waiting for us, It's a jumping heart that embraces our dreams, a youth that advances straight to tomorrow, It's our time to start our (sunshine story), the excitement's important to me, so let's go and catch our dreams! Let's look forward happily and see what happens! Let’s go and take hold of our dreams If it’s with everyone, it’s fine even if I can’t explain it… so let’s go straight ahead! Live#2: Idol: Yuri Lelira,Mituki Nijino Coord: Laala 2 Anniversary Jewel Coord,Diamond Check Vivid Coord Cyalume: Pinky Girly M Cyalume Coord,MS Perfect Y Cyalume Coord Song: SUNNY DAY SONG Stage: Sunny Park Stage Coord Change Start! Meganee: The designs of the coords are super cute! Yuri: Laala 2 Anniversary Jewel Coord! Mituki: Diamond Check Vivid Coord! Light Blue=Yuri Yellow=Mituki Romaji = Tanoshii ne konna yume Egao de yorokobi utaou yo Sore ga hajimari no aizu Ippo zutsu kimi kara ippo zutsu boku kara Doko ka e ikitai kokoro no Suteppu Uketomete ageru koko de Saisho wa sukoshi tameratte mo Uketomeru basho ga arutte Motto motto shitte hoshiku naru yo… naru yo! SUNNY DAY SONG SUNNY DAY SONG takaku tobi agare Donna koto mo norikoe rareru ki ga suru yo SUNNY DAY SONG SUNNY DAY SONG kuchi zusamu toki wa Ashita e no kitai ga fukurande ii kimochi SUNNY DAY Wow! Sun power! SUNNY DAY Wow! Song power! Genki deru konna yume Arekore minna de katarou yo Sore wa tsunagari no Sain Nipome wa shikkari to sanpome wa daitan ni Osorezu ikesou na yokan de Dansu Jibun kara te o nobashitara Motto motto omoshiroku naru yo… naru yo! Making Drama Switch On! Happy Birthday,Giant Cake for you! Cyalume Change! SUNNY DAY LIFE SUNNY DAY LIFE kagayaki ni narou Nante ieru ima no kibun o wakeaeba SUNNY DAY LIFE SUNNY DAY LIFE kimi mo odori dasu Shiawase no yokan ni tsutsumare nandemo dekisou sa SUNNY DAY LIFE SUNNY DAY LIFE kagayaki ni narou Nante ieru ima no kibun o wakeaeba SUNNY DAY LIFE SUNNY DAY LIFE kimi mo odori dasu… Ah! SUNNY DAY SONG SUNNY DAY SONG takaku tobi agare Donna koto mo norikoe rareru ki ga suru yo SUNNY DAY SONG SUNNY DAY SONG kuchi susamu toki wa Ashita e no kitai ga fukurande ii kimochi SUNNY DAY Wow! Sun power! SUNNY DAY Wow! Song power! (Utau yo) SUNNY DAY Wow! Sun power! (Konna yume) SUNNY DAY Wow! Song power! |-| English = This dream is fun, isn’t it? Let’s sing our happiness with a smile! That signals the beginning! One step at a time, from you One step at a time, from me We want to go somewhere… to the stage in our heart! Trying to accept each other we will hesitate a bit at first, but there is a place which will accept us. I keep on wanting to know more and more. (More!) SUNNY DAY SONG SUNNY DAY SONG fly higher and higher! I feel we can overcome anything coming our way! SUNNY DAY SONG SUNNY DAY SONG whenever we hum it our hopes for tomorrow grow and grow, it’s a great feeling! SUNNY DAY Wow! Sun power! SUNNY DAY Wow! Song power! This dream makes me happy, so let’s all talk about everything. That signals our bond! The second step is taken firmly The third step, confidently. We dance feeling like we can go forwards without fear! If you try reaching out thing will become more and more enjoyable! (More fun!) SUNNY DAY LIFE SUNNY DAY LIFE let’s shine! What should I say to be able to share how I’m feeling right now? SUNNY DAY LIFE SUNNY DAY LIFE you too dance! Embraced by the thought of happiness I feel we can do anything! SUNNY DAY LIFE SUNNY DAY LIFE let’s shine! What should I say to be able to share how I’m feeling right now? SUNNY DAY LIFE SUNNY DAY LIFE you too dance! Ah~ SUNNY DAY SONG SUNNY DAY SONG fly higher and higher! I feel we can overcome anything coming our way! SUNNY DAY SONG SUNNY DAY SONG whenever we hum it our hopes for tomorrow grow and grow, it’s a great feeling! SUNNY DAY Wow! Sun power! SUNNY DAY Wow! Song power! (Sing it) SUNNY DAY Wow! Sun power! (This dream) SUNNY DAY Wow! Song power! Live#3: Idols: Dream Symphony(without Narissa,Yuri center) Song: Lucky! Surprise Birthday Stage: Dream Theater Stage Coords: Miracle! Surprise Birthday Coord,Excited! Party Coord,Heart Pounding! Party Coord Cyalume: MS Perfect Y Cyalume Coord,Pinky Girly M Cyalume Coord,Rosette Jewel Idol Cyalume Coord, Moonrise Symphonia H Cyalume Coord,Gothic Lady Y Cyalume Coord Coord Change Start! Meganee: Everyone's coord is about Birthday parties! Lets Party! Yuri: Miracle! Surprise Birthday Coord! Mituki/Hizaki: Excited! Party Coord! Yumeka/Lira: Heart Pounding! Party Coord! Dream Theater Live Switch On! Rose=Hizaki Light Blue=Yuri Yellow=Mituki Navy=Yumeka Light Purple=Lira Romaji = Honto ni supesharu na pātī no hajimari wa Doki doki shichau yō na mahō kakerareta mitai Naisho de sagashiteta anata no suki na koto Yuri/Mituki (Pikku tto pikku appu!) Atsumete shimai konda bokkusu ni ribon no kakete Yorokonde hoshī bikkuri sasetai Yumeka/Lira/Hizaki Uraomote mitai na kimochi Itazura to yasashisa ga Hiraite hiraite Kongo shichau JACK IN THE BOX (Let’s Party) Sa~a hajimeyo! Surī tū wan Happī bāsudei￫YOU! Saikō no tanjōbi! (for YOU!) O.me.de.to.u Odoroi chatte ureshisō na Yumeka/Lira/HizakiEgao wo misete ne (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Sapuraizu! (Kyā!) Saikō no puraizu! (for YOU!) Pu.re.ze.n.to♪ Cyalume Airy Change! Golden Airy! Yuri/Mituki Kyō kara motto Yumeka/Lira/Hizakinakayoku natchaou Omedeto~ DEAR MY FRIEND!￫YOU! Happy birthday! to you (Yeah!) |-| English = The beginning of the party is really special As if it was subjected by magic so your heart would start pounding You think that I was looking at the secret (Pi-pi-pick up!) Over the box is a ribbon that I looked all over to collect I want you to be happy when you get surprised Which is what both sides want you to feel With mischief and kindness Open open The JACK IN THE BOX that jumped out! (Let's Party) Ready, let's start! 3, 2, 1 Happy Birthday→YOU! Congratulations (for YOU!) for the best birthday Even when you got surprised, you're still happy Show us that smile (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Surprise! (Ah!) here's the best prize (for YOU!) Pre-se-nt♪ So let's become friends from today on Congratulations~ DEAR MY FRIEND→YOU! Happy Birthday! to You Category:Rinne9274 Category:Live Category:Shows Category:Yumeka's Shows Category:Lira's Shows Category:Mituki's Shows Category:Hizaki's Shows Category:Yuri's Shows Category:Unit Live Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:Lira Hajimeki Category:Yumeka Kasumi Category:Hizaki Tsukino Category:Mituki Nijino Category:Yuri Lelira